Dry Bowser
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser is known to be a drifter across various different points in the universe as part of his eternal existence, but did you know that he craves for pointless collectables that hold merit in the many adventures he had? He also established a lasting friendship with Toadette, which still continues to this very day, but no one ever found how it all started until now...
1. One Jump Ahead

******Dry Bowser  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I really need to actually write Aladdin based fanfiction sometime. But in the meantime, I can use this as practice. Sort of. All right, not what I wanted to word, but enjoy this, folks, because I sure will!

* * *

High in the sky was nothing but white, puffy clouds and the skyline being purely white with it fading into the dark blue starry reaches of outer space, with Arceus standing on the puffy clouds as he noticed three star like Lumas approaching him, two of them yellow and the one in the middle bright white with a slight pink tiny.

"Hello, star children. Here for another bedtime story, I presume?" Arceus asked the three Lumas who came to visit him.

"Yeah!" The Lumas all exclaimed gleefully in unison.

"Papa Arceus, can you tell us about the many adventures of that skeletal reptile you made from magic?" The white colored Luma asked, floating closer to Arceus.

Arceus looked down at the white Luma as his eyes got brighter. "Hmm, you mean Dry Bowser?" He chuckled as he nodded his head, closing his eyes. "I will be glad to, for you children. Now listen well, to this fabled tale... Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts..."

* * *

Dry Bowser was on the run from the Bullet Bills was were targeting him, going around the Mushroom City as he headed into the outskirts of the Moonview Highway during the nighttime. The police officers, all of which were various different kinds of creatures, all gave chase as they tried to arrest Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser jumped on top of a moving truck containing Moo Moo Milk, with several Bob-ombs being tossed at him as they exploded, sending him into the air.

"Get him!" One of the Hammer Bro police officers exclaimed as he chucked some of his hammers at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser landed on the Moonview Highway race course, using his whirling fortress attack to ricochet into the traffic on both sides of the track to ricochet, getting away from the tops. He then spiraled down the tunnel, making it to the end as he emerged out of his black and red shell, firing a grappling hook he stored inside his shell at the edge of one of the skyscrapers to the left, swinging around as he landed on the building.

"Find and destroy him!" Another police officer, this time a blue colored Shy Guy, shouted as they scattered across the city, with more Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs being employed.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head, holding a special fake yellow colored Item Box. "All this for a friggin' item box?" He gawked as he blinked, noticing some female Goombas giggling at his plight in the skyscraper across from him.

"Getting into trouble as usual, aren't we Mr. Dry Bowser?" The female Goomba in yellow clothes stated.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he shook his head. "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught." He glanced to his right, to see seven purple colored homing Bullet Bills coming right towards him. "I'm in trouble."

As the bullet bills were about to explode on him, Toadette came flying in the starry night sky, firing some pebbles at them with her own slingshot as they exploded just a few inches before Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser looked up, smiling at Toadette as she waved in response, floating down.

"Heya, Dry Bowsy!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed as she hugged Dry Bowser, placing her slingshot away as she placed her hands behind her back. "What rare thing did you get today?"

As Dry Bowser was about to reveal the fake yellow item box to Toadette, the top of the skyscraper they were on was blasted, with the police officers firing explosives at the building in an attempt to get Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser then popped his skeletal head off his skeletal body, sucking his entire body along with the fake yellow item box into his mouth as he then fell in Toadette's hands.

"Just fly, Toadette!" Dry Bowser commented as he could hear the police officers scrambling on the ground. "I'll tell you about the special item when we got the time!"

Toadette nodded as she began spinning her pink pigtails, flying into the air as the police officers scurried up skyscrapers, firing more Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs, and regular explosives as they caused unintentional property damage to the city, with the citizens panicking as they tried to get out of the way. A typical day for Dry Bowser.


	2. Above The Clouds

Dry Bowser and Toadette flew all across the Mushroom City, with the police trying to blast them out of the sky with Bob-ombs, regular bombs, bullets, Bullet Bills, and the like. However, Toadette was crafty as she flew higher and higher, going above the dark blue, puffy clouds as the weapons weren't able to reach them, exploding just right as they touched the clouds.

"Excellent work, Toadette!" Dry Bowser commented.

Toadette giggled as she closed her eyes, tilting her head to the left. "Oh, I am honored, Dry Bowser." Spotting the green peak of a mountain rising above the clouds, she flew over there as she landed on the platform edging out, placing Dry Bowser down.

Dry Bowser then opened his mouth, letting out all parts of his body as he reformed himself, grabbing his skeletal head and placing it on his body as he then took out the yellow colored fake item box. Toadette's eyes sparkled as she cooed, holding her hands together.

"This will definitely make a good piece for our collection," Dry Bowser stated to Toadette as he placed it down on the ground, with the yellow colors illuminating the area.

Toadette sat down, moving her arms about in an excited motion. "Oh Dry Bowser! That totally was great! Where are we going to go next?"

Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his left hand, murmuring. "Well, I'll think about it. In the mean time, here's your dinner." He then used his magic to conjure a hamburger and french fries, along with a white cup of soda as he placed them in a white carton, handing it to Toadette.

Toadette squealed with delight as she unwrapped the burger and munched into it, sighing heavenly as she felt is succulent taste. "Oh... this is so yummy..." She continued eating the burger as she took some fries with her right hand and placed it in her mouth, munching down as she gulped. "Hey Dry Bowser, you think you can tell me the story on how we met again?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he sat down across of Toadette, folding his skeletal arms together. "I would be delighted to. It has been a few months since I last recalled it." Clearing his throat, Dry Bowser began telling the tale of how he and Toadette met, with the fake yellow Item Box warming them up via Dry Bowser's magic amongst the cold air above the clouds, the dark and bluish starry view of outer space looming over.


	3. Into The Flashback We Go

The scene transcended into a bright, sunny day, as Dry Bowser was going through the treacherous Shy Guy Beach, having successfully avoided the several explosive black bombs hurled at him by the pirate Shy Guys. Dry Bowser zapped a nearby wooden pirate ship, ridding the Shy Guys easily as he took the boat for himself, sailing towards the northern direction.

"I knew this thing was worth something," Dry Bowser commented as he placed the shiny jigsaw piece he gnabbed into his mouth, gulping in his holding place as he took the wheel of the wooden vessel, going through the seas with ease as he spotted the port of Toad Town.

Getting off at the dock, with surprisingly no one else there, Dry Bowser stretched his arms, the sun shining down as it was bright as morning, with nothing but a beautiful spring breeze cooling off the harbor. He placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips as he nodded his skeletal head.

"Well, let's see if this stupid city has anything in store for me," Dry Bowser stated as he began zapping several of the buildings in Toad Town.

Several Toads screamed as they ran for their lives from Dry Bowser, with the skeletal reptile having a distinct advantage as he caused the city to catch on fire as he zapped anything that was in his path. Dry Bowser then watched as several Toads dropped several personal belongings. Dry Bowser smirked as he took the belongings, placing them inside his mouth as he headed westward, going towards the Mushroom Gorge as all of Toad Town burned in immense flames, with the Toads panicking about as they were unable to figure out how to put out the raging red flames.


	4. Toadette

Dry Bowser walked towards the western direction as he was in the Mushroom Gorge, minding his own business after having raided Town Toad. He held a bright yellow orb that was one of the personal belongings of the generic Toads back in Toad Town as he looked at it closely, noticing a small electrical spark inside. As Dry Bowser walked on top of the wooden bridge towards the giant, red colored bouncy mushroom, he looked up, to notice it.

"Huh... didn't expect the bridge to end here." Dry Bowser commented as he jumped onto the bouncy mushroom, landing on the dirt paved road on the other side as he kept walking, heading towards the grassy plains to the left. He then sat underneath the giant coniferous tree, looking at the orb as he slowly moved it around in his skeletal right hand. He sighed as he nodded, closing his eyes as suddenly a female Toad completely clad in pink popped out of the tree, being upside down.

"Hey mister!" The girl called out.

Dry Bowser gawked as he woke up, backing away from the tree as he looked at the humanoid mushroom girl, who jumped down the tree and dusted herself off as she smiled, placing her hands innocently behind her back.

"What the hell!? Who are you!?" Dry Bowser asked as he pointed at her with his left skeletal hand.

The Toad girl giggled as she waved her right hand at Dry Bowser. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Toadette!" She then ran over towards Dry Bowser, observing him with great interest as she gasped, being drawn in instantly. "And wow... I've never seen anything great in appearance like you before!"

Dry Bowser shook his skeletal head as he folded his skeletal arms. "Well, that's great, Ms. Toadette. Now if you excuse me-"

"What's your name?" Toadette asked as she stood on the front tip of her feet, holding her hands together up to her chest as she had an irresistibly cute smile.

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, getting rather annoyed. "Dry Bowser, now if you excuse me-"

"Where did you come from, Dry Bowser?" Toadette asked again as she moved her body side to side.

Dry Bowser placed his right hand on his skeletal hip. "You sure are filled with curiosity, kid. Tell me, do you have parents?"

Toadette placed her right hand on her face as she had her left hand on her right elbow. "Honestly, now that I think about it, no. I just popped out of nowhere." She then clapped her hands together as she looked up at Dry Bowser. "Did you come out of nowhere, too?"

Dry Bowser shook his head slowly. "...Yeah, I guess you could say that. And speaking of which, it's time for me to make my leave." He then headed for the giant, bluish green mountain.

"Wait!" Toadette called up as she dashed after Dry Bowser, much to his mild annoyance. "I still got more questions for you, Mr. Dry Bowser!"


	5. Silver The Hedgehog

Dry Bowser and Toadette were on the beach near the Coconut Mall, with Toadette continuing to ask Dry Bowser ridiculous questions, much to Dry Bowser's annoyance.

"And then there's the time when I nearly got into tennis, but I was rejected. So I went out and tried soccer!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "But that didn't go so well. So I went and tried golfing, but it made me had to go to the bathroom, so I tried another sports, but then I figured that I wasn't good at sports, so I stuck with something simple like baseball and-"

"Ugh, make it stop!" Dry Bowser groaned as he covered his non existent ears with both of his skeletal hands.

Suddenly, Dry Bowser had his skeletal head knocked off by a blast of green psychic. Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, with a strange anthropomorphic hedgehog appearing.

"My name is Silver The Hedgehog!" The albino colored hedgehog exclaimed as he pointed at Dry Bowser and Toadette. "I come from the future, and it's in complete ruins. In order to prevent that, I had to come here to the past, and now, I will defeat you!" He got into a fighting pose.

Dry Bowser placed his skeletal head back on his skeletal shoulders, shaking his head as he pointed at Silver. "Hey, I don't know what the big idea was, but you're not getting away with nonsense like that!" He then zapped Silver with blue lightning.

Silver panted as he shook his head, feeling the sparks all over his body as he pounded his fists together. "Grr! That was uncalled for!" He exclaimed as he chucked more green psychic blasts at Dry Bowser, with Dry Bowser countering them with his lightning zap.

Toadette watched in amazement as Dry Bowser and Silver were in a battle of the elements, with the Nokis on the beach running for their lives as they didn't want to be zapped or blasted in the process.


End file.
